scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily (character)
Lily is Maxwell's twin sister, introduced in Scribblenauts Unlimited. She has 41 brothers. Lily has a magic globe that can take her anywhere in the world. In Scribblenauts Unlimited, Lily has been petrified by an old man that Maxwell had tricked. She stands in the barn slowly turning to stone, until being saved and becoming an avatar after obtaining 60 Starites. In Scribblenauts Unmasked, she disputed with Maxwell over which comic book character would win in a fight, and used her magic globe in coherence with Maxwell's notebook to create Gotham City. Appearance Lily has a pink rooster helmet just like her mother Julie and is obviously the same as Maxwell's (except pink). She also wears a blue shirt (in game) or blue tank top (artwork) with a star on the center. She carries a brown bag and wears a pink skirt and wears blue shoes with pink socks. If you look closely in the artwork, you will see that she has mascara to enhance her eyes. When she is first cursed, she seems normal but immobile. She then (slowly, as the game progresses) turns to stone, before returning to normal at the end. Lily appears as an avatar in Scribblenauts Remix, released on the 9th of July 2014. She is unlocked by signing up for WBID. She cannot be identified. Personality Since Lily has an excessive amount of brothers, she acts as a tomboy with her best friend being Maxwell. She is shown to enjoy many of the same things as Maxwell, such as pulling pranks and comic books. Lily often argues with Maxwell about whose favorite comic book character would win in a fight. Trivia *When you don't use her as an avatar, she stands in the barn until you spawn a creature that turns anything to stone, like a gorgon or cockatrice. It's probably because she already suffered the same fate and she doesn't want to be petrified again. *She can be obtained from the very start if you use "The '@' Method". *You can get spawn or clone Lily by playing as her, using a cloning machine or teleporter, and placing the clone into the magic backpack or by using the rope glitch explained here. *Lily was originally intended to be as a female version of Maxwell in the original Scribblenauts, but the idea was scrapped. *One way to get her as an object is to unlock her as an avatar and use her. Next, add the resurrective adjective to yourself and something that can kill you, but not the entire level. Let it kill you and it will be the same as whenever you die except that there will be a copy of you where you died. Add a feeling adjective (such as neutral or friendly) and it will become a normal NPC. This also works with any of the playable avatars. *Shadow will attack Lily in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Gallery Sistersavior.jpg Sister.png|Lily's original design SU storyline 2.jpg Scribblenauts Unlimited Storyline1.jpg|Lily about to use her globe. maxresdefault.jpg scribs.png|Lily and Maxwell in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Doppelilycomparison.PNG|A comparison with Doppelily (Lily's Doppelganger) and the female counterpart of Clone. Category:Characters Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:People Category:Avatars Category:Maxwell's Family Category:@ Method Spawns Category:Objects Category:Words Category:Unspawnable Words